


The Precious Flower

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Bigby, Alpha!Hank, Blood, Fantasy, Human!Jean, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oda!Joseph, Omega!Bertholt, Omega!Connor, Omega!Joseph, Rough Sex, Werewolf, alpha!reiner, omega!Marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: Nobody knew when it happened or where it came from when it began to change people to a new species called werewolf. Since then they have been persecuted and killed. At a time when people already have to share their countries with other races, the werewolves are a particular thorn in their sides. One day, a mighty werewolf emerged from the shadows of the forests to lead his clan into the first glorious battle. King Cyrus established a great kingdom and brought peace to his kingdom. It wasn't until his dead that the rest of the world severed their contracts with the kingdom. After his death Bigby and Sebastian took over their father's thrown, battling for their kingdom's freedom. Their strength drew the attention of Emperor Oda to them. He decided to find a way to fusion their powers by offering his only child, the Precious Flower.Throughout the main story, multiple side stories will also happen involving Hank and Connor, Reiner and Bertholt, and Jean and Marco.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Joseph Oda/Bigby Wolf, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Precious Flower

No one knows where it began or where it came from. It came in like a predator that stretches out its claws and destroying all life. First people called it the black plague because of its affects on everyone, in particular, humans. There was no medicine, no drink that a magician could brew to stop it. From a king to a slave, no one was safe. While the infection crept is way from land to land, it starts to cause people to turn into inhuman, wolf-like creatures by the full moon nights, killing and raping to satisfy their restless feeling. From this point on it was called lycanthropy.

The ones who were completely taken over by the infection forgot all about their humanity and were forced to stay in a wolf-like form forever. There are called Lost Ones, living in the dark depths, killing everything in their wake.

However, among them there were those who did not completely fall victim to the virus. A bloodline overcame this primitive level and learned to control it and use it to their advantage. These nonhumans who have the gift not only transform into an untamed beast under the full moon night, but whenever they desire. It created a new species called Werewolves.

From then on, these being endangered human existence. However, humans have always been selfish and didn't want to be dominated by a new intelligent species alongside them. They were already so powerless compared to the other races such as vampires, elves, magicians, and witches. The werewolves posed another threat for them that had to be wiped out.

Their churches began to fuel peoples' hatred of the werewolves through their speeches and propaganda. In their eyes, the werewolves were mere outbreaks from hell and had nothing in common with humans.

Because of the lies and poison that people were being fed, kingdoms banded together and raised arms against them. For year, blood of the wolves spilt. They were driven into woods to hide from them, but people had gone after them, killing them. Countless wolves died by their hands. Soon, werewolves desire vengeance. Soon werewolf clans began to come together and combine their forces. This clan would be led by a chosen Alpha Werewolf. This leader would later be known as King Cyrus.

Cyrus led his clan into a great battle against the humans against who they called the terrible King Philip. In the fight, Cyrus and Philip met eye to eye. The fighting around them stopped when Cyrus bit the king’s silver blade into countless splinters, digging his paws into him, forcing the last sound out of his lungs.

Triumphantly, Cyrus now held the severed head of the hunter who killed countless people of his clan in his hand. Cyrus took the crown and then the throne. The humans’ kingdom changed their opinions rapidly with the takeover by the werewolf clan. A new order emerged with Cyrus.

The news of the King’s death spreads quickly from village to village, finding its way to a different kingdom. It was like a wild fire going across the land, touching everything in its path. The death of the might king caused riots at the borders. Soon the two new kings were faced with the first attack against their own people by the human armies.

The trading routes would become less secure and the restlessness of the subjects within the center, their minds purely focused on the ceremony of the youngest King Sebastian. However, his eldest brother was not so thrilled about the marriage. He wanted to draw his brother’s attention more to things that were going within their kingdom, but Sebastian’s eyes only ever seemed to be on his wife and the child they would soon be having.

This would lead to disputes and vague decisions made by him. It was no surprise to Bigby when he heard that people attacked a village outside the center again, burning it to the ground. Bigby became furious about this news. He accused his brother of carelessness and his naïve way of thinking on how to run a kingdom.

Bigby insisted on immediate retaliation against those that dare attack them. Sebastian on the other hand thought it would be wise to find a diplomatic solution than to launch a counter attack right away.  
At this point Bigby is furious. He shouts loudly in the throne room. “Do you understand why I called a meeting?” He shouts. “You still want to just talk to these humans that attack our people? Can’t you see that is a foolish decision?”

Sebastian watches him with a stern expression on his face. “What do you mean?” He asks. “I haven’t done anything, I…” He brother slams his fists against the thrown.

“You are fucking right, you haven’t done anything!” He growls. “You do nothing and watch while humans begin to turn against our kingdom. Do you think this is some kind of mistake? No! They are challenging us because of our father’s death! And you… you want to talk.”

Sebastian gets up, approaching his brother, his eyes fixated on him. “I’m doing what our father would have done, Bigby.” He says calmly. “He would not respond to violence with violence. I’m still riding today to talk to the kings.” He growls walking away from him.

Bigby grabs his arm. “You dare turn your back on me like this? You think I would stand for this treatment? What do you think I should do? Sit around while our people die?”

“It’s my decision,” he says lowly. “Take care of the kingdom while I am away, brother. I will still be riding out to talk to the kings.”

Bigby growls standing up. “You dare turn your back on me!” He yells. “What do you think I should do while you’re away for so long? I will not sit around to watch our people die!”

Sebastian didn’t say anything back. He leaves the room. He had to get to the bottle of this. War isn’t what his father would want for them or their families. He gets his horse riding to one of the kingdoms. It became a long trip, even with the aid of a horse. Sebastian had no idea what was going on during his absence. He had no idea about the attacks.

Sebastian had arrived to the meeting with human kings to discuss the peace agreement. He had tried to reason with them, to try any way to appease them about the peace treaty that they had signed. However, he was pushed away with their words. The words that made his blood run cold and realize what a fool he had been.

“This peace treaty?” They laughed. “We did not sign this treaty with you, boy. We had sealed the contract with King Cyrus. But… since he is no longer here, the contract is now voided.” From there he knew that a many wars will start.

Sebastian rode home as soon as possible where his brother had already built an army ready to counterattack the humans. When he found his brother in the throne room, he was already ready for the fight. With a determined look he hands his brother his sword. Sebastian had no choice but to accept the blade with a nod. The same evening they led their people through the dark forests to the first human city.

* * *

Thus began a long period of war broke out in the kingdom. Over seven years King Sebastian and Bigby led their troops into battle against the humans. Even if they could always save their kingdom from complete collapse, their numbers were getting smaller and smaller, and this massive loss had impacted society and the economy.

One should be aware that even though werewolves are still human, the animal parts also live within one another. Everything is shaped by ranks and smells. The highest rank of a werewolf is called Alpha. They often lead and rule over business, trade, sales, and the subordinate members of a clan. The subordinates are further dived into two groups. First of all are the Betas which are very balanced and can potentially have powers in the country. The lowest ranked groups are the Omegas, which due to their rather slender build and calm character quickly put in a passive position.

There smell alone, especially during their so-called “heat” is what causes Alphas to lose it. The specialty of the Omega is that, whether male or female, have the ability to give birth to more pups than their counterparts. Beta and Alpha males have no developed this ability. On the other hand, female Betas or Alphas only have generally only give birth to one child. In addition, they are much less prevalent than Omegas.

The already imbalance between Omegas and female alpha and Beta member changed rapidly with the start of the wars. The numbers of omegas shrank so much that a new form of trading emerged. Omegas, without their Alpha or Beta, were offered at rare sales rarities on the markets, not just for werewolves or humans, but also for many other races.

Vampires in particular preferred to keep werewolves as a kind of a pet or test subjects. In other countries they were kept as an attraction Magicians and witches bought and sold claws, teeth, and furs. Werewolves were tolerated in very few cities. They lived either among humans, hiding their true forms. If you were to stumble upon them in their human form it would be hard to tell at first glance.

Omega quickly became a symbol of power and wealth for any Alpha or human. The more Omegas an Alpha had, the more prestigious he was in society because his bloodline was secured. An Omega had no right to rebel against their master or to make demands. They were considered objects now by law until they were given higher priority by their master. This showed in their clothing and how they were handled. Omegas were also marked with smell of their Alpha Master or marked with a type of branding so as they can be quickly classified according to their affiliation. The most powerful of the branding tools used something that would suppress their ability to transform or even use their power, a heavy collar made of silver.

Since the werewolf outbreak silver had been discovered as weak point to werewolves. Typically, normal wounds caused by iron, wooden arrows, or fire only caused temporary damage, silver left scars or even killed a werewolf when hit deep into their heart.

During the war some families hid werewolves or tried to help them escape from the cities. However the wars between humans and werewolves were opportunities for other empires used to fight against their rivalries, especially after the setbacks in Bigby and Sebastian’s kingdom. It was no secret that they lacked the resources of larger empires and it would only be a matter of time before other enemies would rebel against them.

Bigby decides to lead a great campaign against the kingdoms in the East, thus gaining new land and good. For Bigby, it was easy to target their lands because the East was waging its own wars. It was an easy victory for his army where they were able to take over the first city near the borders. As a result, the kingdom not only regained land but also a tempting offer from a powerful ruler from the East.

The Oda family ruled impartially over a large portion of the land for many generations. The people and creatures living in those lands were said to possess magical abilities. The most striking features were their writing which consisted rune-like character, their robes made of the finest materials, their skin is said to be as light as elves and eyes curved in an almond shape. They were completely different than the people from the West. However, many of people were warned about the two brothers, their reputation of power had reached Emperor Oda. That is when the idea to fuse their powers together with the aid of a wedding and a new peace contract.

Emperor Oda had sent a servant to deliver a message to them about a meeting he would like to have. He had something that he wanted and they had something he wanted. Oda was not a dumb man; he had tricks that through generations of his family had passed down. He wanted to create a strong contract between them in the form of marriage by offering his only child, the Precious Flower. Now it was only a matter of time for when he can meet these two kings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a fic me and my best friend, Felina Colibra, have been working on! We posted it before, but weren't happy with it. So here it is-new and improved! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
